


When I Think Of You (do you think of me too?)

by ShippingEverything



Series: got time to make mistakes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Allergies, Amortentia, Gen, Gryffindor Albus Severus Potter, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, You may be asking when im going to stop writing fics in this au and the answer is never, but like different than how everyone else uses it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: The obligatatory amortentia fic but with a twist





	When I Think Of You (do you think of me too?)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to work out a timeline for this au, and this probably happens during their third year, after winter break but before easter break
> 
> Title from Chloe Gallardo's _Lovesick_

Albus is a good friend. He’s never particularly _cared_ about that sort of thing, especially not as a child when his only friends were his siblings and his cousins, but he's struck by how good of a friend he is as he walks to potions with Scorpius. This thought is in his head because Albus is currently enduring a nose numbing jinx, so he can neither smell nor sneeze, because he’s allergic to Scorpius’ cologne.

He's not allergic to anything else, no food or flowers or even muggle plastics, but since Scorpius came back from his summer in France, Albus hasn't been able to spend a moment around him without sniffling and sneezing. The first couple weeks of term were challenging, not just because of his sudden allergy, but also because he _couldn't_ let Scorpius know about it; he'd been so proud of the cologne, said it was the same brand his dad used and that he'd picked it out himself, and Albus knew that Scorpius would stop wearing it if he even _thought_ that Albus didn't like it (because however good of a friend Albus is, Scorpius Malfoy is an _infinitely_ better one), so he downs a few allergy potions a day and it's solved. Of course, the allergy potions have to be refreshed every few hours, and he hadn't the time to go back to the Tower to get another before class, so he'd just turned his wand on himself to cast the jinx--it works just as well as a potion in a pinch, even if it does sting a bit and last for less time. Still, Albus is a great friend, so he doesn't truly mind.

As they arrive in potions, they split off to their separate sides of the room. In most of their shared classes, they can sit beside each other, but the potions professor insists that the houses stay separated, which is not only annoying but also superstitious bullshit. Unfortunately, Albus doesn't make the rules and he has to partner up with Panju, but at least it's only potions.

The main upside of potions is that Albus is good at it. Albus hasn't put much stock in the “disappointment” thing since he was a first year, but he can admit that potions is about the only subject that he's truly _great_ at; potions doesn't involve waving a wand or saying an incantation just right and it's too involved to give people time to _stare_ at him. It's the one thing that people say his dad was good at that he can do too.

Which is why, when the professor says they're going to make a love potion, but _“It's a very difficult potion, don't worry if yours doesn't turn out,”_ Albus turns to Panju with a gleam in his eyes.

“We’re going to make the best love potion ever,” He says, and Panju grins back.

“I’ve watched my dad make love potions for the shop since I was a baby. We've got this.”

* * *

 

Albus and Panju manage to finish theirs first, _and_ Professor Hild compliments them. After most of the class has either finished to the best of their ability or, in the case of one Slytherin pair, made their potion explode enough that Hild didn't want them trying again, Hild calls for attention.

“You all did very well and now I want to show you something,” She says. She pulls a cauldron out from under her desk and opens the top and almost immediately, Albus’ nose starts to itch.

“What _is_ that?” He mutters.

Panju’s eyes are sparkling as he responds, “I don't know, but it smells _amazing_.”

“This is amortentia. It's the strongest love potion in the world,” Hild says, beckoning them all forward. Most of the class trips over themselves to get closer to the pot, but Albus stays back, still wary. He sniffles quietly, as she continues. “It smells differently for everyone, and often changes smells throughout your life. For example, when I was young, it smelled like my mother's soup, fresh sheets, and rain, but now it smells like my wife's shampoo, daisies, and mango baby food. It's all about what _you_ connect to love.”

“What do you smell?” Albus asks Panju, who's stayed near the back of the crowd with him.

“Soap and gunpowder,” He says, “Like my mum after she leaves her shift at the hospital and the shop smells after there's an accident. How about you?”

Albus, against his better judgment, takes a deep breath in. “Something flowery, how the burrow smells, and-”

Albus is cut off suddenly, as the tingle in his nose finally resolves itself into a powerful sneeze. He sneezes thrice in a row, embarrassingly loud, and it draws eyes to them.

“Did you forget your allergy potion?” Panju asks. Albus nods miserably. “Do you want me to spell your nose? You wouldn't be able to smell the amortentia, but it'd work.”

“Usually I'm fine in potions, though,” Albus says. He spots Scorpius at the front of the crowd, excitedly chatting with Hild, probably about something delightfully nerdy that he’ll share with Albus later. Albus fondly rolls his eyes. “It's fine, I'm sure it's just trace amounts lingering in the air, we are close to the Slytherin side of the room right now. It'll probably fade.”

Professor Hild raises her voice again, talking about the history of amortentia and the dangers of love potions, but Albus can barely focus for trying not to sneeze. Eventually, he falters and sneezes so loudly that Panju jumps.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Albus says, rubbing at his nose, “I thought I’d be fine but his cologne is just so _bloody_ strong.”

Panju is quiet for a bit. Then he looks at Albus, looking uncharacteristically serious, and says, “Al, I haven't been able to smell Scorpius’ cologne this whole time.”

“What?” Albus blinks in shock, “Of course you have, it's _all_ I can smell, it's almost overpowering the amortentia.”

“Oh cousin,” Panju says, looking amused, “Dear cousin. Sweet, naive, baby cousin-”

“Get to your point, Panju.”

“Have you considered that maybe the reason it's able to ‘almost overpower’ the strongest love potion known to wizards is that it _is_ the amortentia?”

Albus’ mouth drops open. “No. It's- it's gotta be something else, right? I would _know_ if I felt like- well, you know. You’re supposed to be able to _tell_ that you’re in love.” Albus turns to Panju, though he'd been only arguing with himself, and shakes his head decisively. “No, I'm just super sensitive to it.”

“You're super sensitive to _something_ , alright” Panju mutters, and Albus hits his arm. Panju rolls his eyes. “Relax, Al, it's not that bad. At least you know. Though, I've got to say, not noticing even when it's _literally_ the smell you associate with love is _next level_ oblivious.”

“Shut up, I'm not oblivious,” Albus shoots back, but his mind is already racing. He's thinking of scrambling to write Scorpius letters as quickly as possible so he could get a response; he's thinking of firecalls that went on for _hours_ , until one of their parents made them get off the floo; he's thinking about how his heart raced when he saw Scorpius, gangly and dorky and utterly _adorable_ , on the train platform; he's thinking of how his stomach flips whenever he and Scorpius bump hands in the corridors. He’s thinking about how he's spent half a year _hiding an allergy_ so Scorpius would be happy. _Merlin_. “I'm not oblivious,” He repeats weakly, mostly for himself.

Professor Hild puts the top back on her amortentia, to groans of many students. Albus vaguely registers that he immediately loses the urge to sneeze, but he's too busy mildly panicking to appreciate it. She tuts, “I know, but it's not healthy to dwell on the things amortentia promises you. Better to go out into the world and experience things that you love in person, I think.”

As soon as she finishes speaking, Scorpius turns around and catches Albus’ eye, like he'd been attuned to Albus’ presence. Albus feels his face heat.

“You're all pink,” Panju says, singsong and saccharine. Albus flushes more, scowling.

“Shut up.”

Scorpius weaves his way over to them. Panju, who’s kinder than Albus gives him credit for, casts a quick and mostly painless nose numbing jinx on Albus.

“I think that was my favorite lesson so far, even more than the History of Magic class where we got to read a restricted book,” Scorpius says.

“High praise,” Panju replies, his tone dry. _No one_ likes History of Magic like Scorpius does, but Albus still feels a bit offended on Scorpius’ behalf for the sarcasm. “But anyway, what did you smell?”

“Old books and my mum’s gardens,” Scorpius says happily. Panju shoots Albus an apologetic look and Albus can feel a sneer growing on his face. _It figures_ , he supposes, _that Scorpius’ view of love would be books and home_ ; really, Albus doesn't know why he even _thought_ that he'd be a part of- “Oh! And you, actually, Albus.”

Albus chokes on his own tongue. “I- what?”

“Just a bit,” Scorpius continues, ignorant of the turmoil he's causing, “Like that terrible orange drink you like, and like your owl, and like the paper you use when you write me over breaks, you know, the minty paper?”

Albus does know. He used it at first because his mum only had scented parchment when he asked to borrow some to write to Scorpius, and James said the floral one would make it seem like a love letter. Then, Scorpius mentioned how much he liked it, and Albus had been using his pocket money to get more ever since.

“That's a lot of Albus,” Panju observes, very nearly pulling off sounding innocent. Albus glares at him, but only receives a sunny grin in response.

Scorpius seems almost shocked by someone pointing it out, his ears pinkening as he says, “I guess. Well, it's only fair.”

“Only fair?” Albus asks, heartbeat quickening.

“Of course,” Scorpius says, bumping Albus’ shoulder with his own. “You're my very best mate, of course my brain would connect you to love.”

“I- same,” Albus says, sure that he's red by now, “With the connection, that is. I mean, you were my smell too? And you're obviously my best mate too.”

Scorpius’ grin is blinding, and he and Albus just stare at each other, Scorpius grinning and Albus mentally berating himself for _sounding like a bloody idiot, what the hell was that?_ until Panju clears his throat. Scorpius clears his throat as well, nodding at Panju. “Well, I'll see you at dinner?”

“Yeah, see you then,” Albus responds. He and Panju head back to grab their own bags. The moment they're in the hall, Panju bursts out laughing.

“Sod off!” Albus says, elbowing him. Panju just laughs harder.

“You two are _absolutely_ perfect for each other. ‘You're my very best mate,’ he said, _Merlin_ , it was almost too much!”

“You're the worst,” Albus says, walking a bit faster and leaving Panju behind. He has to go up to the Tower and put an allergy potion in his bag for dinner, anyway.

“Love you too, cuz!” Panju yells back.

Albus throws his hand up so Panju can see Albus flipping him off over his shoulder. Still, all while he travels through the castle, Scorpius’ words bounce around in his head. If Scorpius subconsciously relates him to love too then maybe… Maybe Albus can actually do something about this.

**Author's Note:**

> *Scorpius Malfoy voice* connecting love more with your best friend than with your parents #justbffthings
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoyed this silly boy content. Thanks so much for reading, comments, kudos, and bookmarks fill my heart!  
>  
> 
> [Main Tumblr (pldubrahs)](http://www.pldubrahs.tumblr.com) | [Writing Tumblr (nacreousglowclouds)](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter (@squidias)](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
